Field
The present disclosure relates to synthetic microparticles and in particular to synthetic microparticles in the form of synthetic hollow microspheres.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Microparticles in the form of ash particles from the burning of coal in power station furnaces are known. The composition of the ash changes depending on the type of coal being burnt and the combustion efficiency within the furnaces. It is not uncommon for the ash to be contaminated with various levels of soot or unburnt carbonaceous material in periods of high power demand. In this instance a supplier is unable to exercise any direct control over the composition of the product produced.
When considering density modifying particles produced by burning coal in power station furnaces, for example, cenospheres, the yield is low and secondary processing is required to separate these particles from the predominant form of ash. Separation is usually done by flotation on lakes and skimming to harvest the desired form of ash. In many regions where this separation can be performed, harvesting of cenospheres is reduced to being a seasonal operation because the lakes freeze in winter. Furthermore harvested microparticle products contaminated by other undesirable combustion by-products may be unfit for use.
Thus, there is a need for microparticles with improved properties and a method to produce such microparticles.